Dekka Jean Talent
''Sam'': "I didnt' know you had a last name I thought you were like Iman or Madonna or Beyonce. You just needed the one name." Dekka: "Yeah, sure, me and Beyoncé". Description Dekka is fifteen year-old, tall, black girl. She is, according to Brianna, curvy although she doesn't "show it off". She does not dress very femininely and prefers to wear what she finds comfortable. Dekka is found intimidating by most of the kids because of not only her power and close relationship with Sam, but also for her strong physique. Dekka Talent is a 15 year old African-American girl with the ability to 'cancel gravity' from a small area, causing everything in the area to be lifted into the air. She was part of the Coates freaks who were trapped by Caine. She, along with Brianna and Taylor were saved by Sam. Dekka is a very internal person who does not talk about herself, especially not about her thoughts or feelings. Because of this, people consider her threatening and scary, but she's really not. She claims that being a little scary at Coates isn't a bad thing. She's tough and always there to help, even in dangerous situations. She is a lesbian and has a crush on Brianna. She has been faced with homophobia and racism, but she is comfortable in her own skin. Sam thinks of Dekka as an ally and thinks of her as possible leader of the FAYZ if he dies. We find out that in Fear she fancies Brianna-who rejects her. for a while, her and Brianna don't talk due to the awkwardness between themselves. She is also one of Sam's best friends, and helps him fight against Caine and any other threats. Her full name is Dekka Talent, which we find out later in the series, Sam admitting that he never knew that she had a second name and thought she was like Beyonce as in had no surname. Personality Dekka is one of the main protagonists in the GONE series, though at first sights she emulates a very imtimidating and forbidding attitude. She is quiet and a loner, but also courageous and brave. She's a natural born fighter, and The members of the FAYZ have a lot of respect for Dekka, even though she can look quite "scary". She has a strong moral compass and is always prepared to fight for what she believes in. While she isn't very expressive, she does care deeply for her friends and would sacifrice herself for them, even if she doesn't always show it. She is also quite secretive and good at hiding her emotions, being able to maintain a perfect poker face most of the time. She is very strong in all aspects; The physical (Dekka is very capable of using force to protect Perdido Beach), the mental (While she isn't a genius, she has shown to be exceptionally smart and emotionally intelligent) and the emotional (she's very good at dealing with her problems). Appearances Dekka is tall and has dark skin. She is skinny (like all kids in the FAYZ) and has brown hair. Before the FAYZ Dekka was sent to Coates Academy by her shocked parents due to kissing a girl at a parking lot outside a Claim Jumper restaurant. She was then seen by a teacher. Gone In Gone, she's rescued by Sam and others from Drake's cruel plastering. She lets Lana heal her hands, but not the cut on her forehead from Drake kicking her. She meets Brianna at Coates when they're plastered together, and falls in love with her, but doesn't dare tell her. She fights for Perdido Beach. Hunger In Hunger, Dekka reveals she has a crush on Brianna, but she would never tell her about it. She explains more about her past, too. When Sam goes to the power plant to stop Caine, he leaves her up there, showing his trust in Dekka.When Sam returns, Dekka goes with Edilio to try to kill the thing in the mine with her powers. But when she gets there, Lana, who is being controlled by the Gaiaphage shoots Edilio and tries to shoot Dekka. Dekka then tries to protect Edilio from the coyote pack, who are trying to eat him, thinking he is dead. The Coyotes turn on Dekka and almost kill her untill Lana returns and heals her. Lies In Lies, Dekka catches the flu, and is sick. Brianna visits her. During the fire, Dekka helps topple the buildings to stop the fire from spreading. Nerezza describes Dekka as 'fat black lesbian,' telling Zil to attack her. Dekka is instrumental in saving the Littles from death after they plunge from a cliff. She uses her power to suspend the kids in midair, before slowly lowering them to the ground. Plague In Plague. Dekka was, in fact, infected by the Greenies at one point and Sam did burn them out of her. But, later in the book, Dekka reveals that she was infected, and she will die. Sam ends up doing some last-minute surgery on her and, with the help of Lana, she lives. Dekka, thinking she was about to die, also confessed her feelings to Brianna, who, near the end of the book, seemed to be unsure of how to react and decides to shut her out. Fear In Fear, Dekka and Brianna aren't able to meet eye-to-eye until Dekka finally confronts Brianna about her feelings. Brianna screams that's she's only 13 and is like all other FAYZ girls: probably has a crush on Sam and had a thing with Computer Jack about which she really didn't care. Dekka and her make-up, calling themselves the "bad-ass sisters" and they go after Drake together. It doesn't go at all according to plan. Penny stops Dekka by giving her the image of her greatest fear: being infested with the bugs again. Orc is the one to rescue her and bring her back to Perdidio Beach. Dekka shows kindness to Orc and is unusually tender with him. This is very notable considering back in Hunger Orc and Dekka didn't like each other. 'Light' In light Dekka helps Sam fight Gaia. Dekka is mournful after Brianna's death. And after the FAYZ ends Dekka goes and lives with her parents. Then she goes to Brianna's parents' house and tells them all about Brianna and what she did to save people. They then give her a picture of Brianna, and Dekka frames it and hangs it by her bed. Power Gravity Suspension Dekka has the unique ability to 'cancel gravity' from a small area, causing everything in the area to be lifted into the air. In Hunger, she attempts to use this power to fly, but quickly discovers that she can't use her abilities in that way. In Plague however, she discovers that she can use her power to levitate herself. It is a three bar ability. Relationships Brianna Dekka is a lesbian and has strong feelings for Brianna and is very protective of her. At the end of'' Plague, because she is about to die as she is being eaten from the inside out by the bugs ,Dekka tells Brianna that she loves her. Brianna doesn't feel the same way and she starts avoiding her. There is a lot of awkwardness between the two for most of ''Fear until Dekka confronts her and the two make up. Sam Dekka has few friends as she has difficulty opening up to others. She and Sam support each other and understand each other well, as they are both private people. He think of her as an ally. If anything ever happens to Sam or Edilio, he hints that he would want her in charge. Taylor Dekka doesn't like Taylor much as she annoys her. In Plague, while looking for the lake at the start of their journey Dekka is already asking Sam if she can shoot Taylor, and she trips her with her gravitational powers. Dekka has no other notable friendships. Murders Commited By Dekka *Zil Sperry (Lies) Quotes "There aren't going to be lines like that, between freak and normal." - Sam "Sam, that's a great concept. And maybe you believe it. But I'm black and I'm a lesbian, so let me tell you: From what I know? Personal experience? There are always lines." - Dekka (Hunger) "If anyone hurts that girl, they don't get the chance to walk away." - Dekka about Brianna (Hunger) "Of course, sometimes the flu can be fatal. A girl can hope." - Dekka, about Computer Jack (Lies) "Yeah, we're not really the huggy type, are we?" - Dekka, to Sam after he starts to hug her but then doesn't (Plague) "No, because we black folk can't swim." - Dekka, after Sam asks if she can swim. (Plague) "Marry me and live on a houseboat," - Sam "I like you, Sam, but not in that way," - Dekka (Plague) "Oh, and by the way, I brought a gun." - Dekka "OMG, are we going to be in danger?" - Taylor " No, Taylor. The gun is in case you get on my nerves." - Dekka (Plague) "What do we do now? I can't run very fast in the dark." - Breeze "Yep. But we still go after Drake. He's got Diana, and we can't leave her to him. He hates women, you know." - Dekka (Fear) "Yeah, well it turns out there aren't a lot of girls interested in me, either." - Dekka "You mean boys." - Orc "No. I mean girls." - Dekka (Fear) Trivia Category:Mutant people Category:Female people Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:Town Council Category:People allied with Perdido Beach Category:Coates Student Category:People Category:Protagonist Category:Former Coates Category:Survivors Category:PEOPLE ALLIED WITH SAM TEMPLE Category:Characters